


Piano Keys

by LeBlankinator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBlankinator/pseuds/LeBlankinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dave saw her was during his first Piano gig. Her eyes shined like stars and for a moment Dave was speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider started playing the piano when he turned 3. 

Dave had a knack of making sound with anything he held, including his older brothers strange puppets. Dirk Strider himself never was a musician but he could mix tracks like a professional. As soon as Dave started making noise, Dirk enrolled him in private lesson. 

They tried out many different instruments but to no avail. Dave couldn't make a bond with any specific instrument. Then Dave was placed in front of a grand piano.  The sound and the pressing of the keys caught Dave's interest quickly. 

"That's the one." Dirk had said. 

Seven years later he played at many formal parties, school events, competitions and awards ceremonys. At his age, Dave started to care more and more about his looks and his music. 

The Crimson eyes were adorned with dark sunglasses, he started to dress what he called 'hip'. He spent many hours in the practice room, learning how he moved in harmony with the instrument. 

At 16. Dave found the harmony with the piano. Now a teenager, puberty did him well. He grew tall and his shoulders broadened almost identical to his brothers. He added a cool demeanor to his daily life and learned the ways of surviving high school. This was the year he figured out that he wanted to pursue music into college.

College bound Dave, now 21 years old, had been accepted into the most well known symphony in New York, Skaia Symphony.  Dave grew into a more attractive adult and had mastered the grace of the piano. His fingers flew gracefully along the keys. Whenever he played, his eyes closed, for he knew the instrument like the back of his hand. 

That night was his first time playing with the Symphony in public. It was where he first saw her. 

"Shit Karkat, watch where you're walkin!"

"Well excuse fucking excuse me for tripping over my goddamn feet while walking _backwards_ asshole!"

A man with dark black hair and a angry expression, was leaning against a large grand piano.  He locked eyes with the blonde man across from him. 

"Why the fuck do I have to walk backward when it's not even my instrument?"  He snarled. 

"Like you play an instrument right now."  Dave nodded towards the violin case on top of the piano. 

"Fuck you. The violin in a majestic instrument that is unisex."  Karkat frowned. 

"Says the midget with feminine features." Dave starts to push the piano again. 

"Well at least these feminine features has a girlfriend."  Karkat grinned smugly. "Unlike your single ass."

"Hey. Don't doubt the Strider charm."  Dave popped his collar. 

The two men rolled the piano up onto the mini stage below the main stage. Karkat grabbed his violin and hugged it to his chest as he hopped onto the main stage. Most of the musicians were on stage tuning and some were out mingling with the staff. They had 30 minutes till the party started. 

Dave took a seat on the piano bench. He straightened his shirt and flipped his collar down. He looked up to see Karkat in the first down waxing his bow. 

"Hey Vantas, do you wax Terezi's ass with that?" Dave calls. 

"What about my ass?"

A beautiful red haired woman in a plain black dress sat next to Karkat. She put a case on her lap and took out a black violin. An unfortunate thimg about this woman was that a pair of bright red glasses adorned her face, for she was blinded at a young age. 

"Yo Terezi, does Karkat wax your ass with that?" Dave asked. 

Her face was blank for a minute. 

"I wish." She deadpanned.

Dave and Terezi bust out into laughter while as Karkat looked down with a frown, a light dusting of pink over his cheeks.

"Oh Karkat." Terezi pouted. 

She nudged her head against his shoulder. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes and patted her head. 

A man wearing a white tuxedo walked up in front of them and tapped the stand with his baton. "Alright everyone!  Time to warm up!" 

Dr. Scratch was a white haired 40 year old that adored his band. He was the most laid back but strict director any symphony would want. God save you if you were late to a rehearsal or forgot you're instrument  God have mercy on you.

Musicians scurried to their seats and fiddles around with their instruments and sounds of a simple chord filled the air. 

"Alright youngin's. We are going to do a B flat scale and run through _A Dark Night_ for Mr. Elbert's solo, then Mr. Strider and Mr. Vantas's duet.  Okay?"  He flipped through a matching white binder

There was a bunch of agreements and grunts. The symphony poised and ready, watched the conductor and ran through the scale quickly. 

They set up for the song and started. It was a soft waltz with a feature solo for a harp. In this case of the harp player, John Egbert. 

John was a awkward boy. Unruly black hair and a buck toothed grin. Over the past year, Dave had gotten to know John and were beat bros. Johm was a wonderful musician. His fingers plucked delicately at the dark harp and he swayed his head with his playing. The high sound kept the band in time and soothed the ears.

"Nice Mr. Egbert." Dr. Scratch said. 

Karkat walked down the stage stairs and stood next to Dave, facing the dance floor. Dr. Scratch followed shortly after. 

"On your cue Mr. Strider."  

Dave nodded and breathed in. He pressed down his fingers and started a gently melody. Karkat lifted his violin to his shoulder and drew his bow, matching Dave's sweet tone. 

Dave swayed into the keys, feeling every crevice and smudge. He lost his mind, completely into the music. 

Karkat played his last note as Dave continued for a few more seconds and drew his hands away. 

Dr. Scratch wiped his eyes. "Beautiful like always, men."

Dr. Scratch walked back up front. "5 minutes till showtime!"

"Thank you five." Came the replies. 

Dave just wanted to play already. 

* * *

The party had a fancy turn out. Rich people dressed in the finest of dresses and tuxes money could buy. 

The symphony played gently background music as people danced and mingled. 

Eventually a man walked on stage. Dave zoned out right as he started talking. He had one of those snooty sounding voices that Dave couldn't stand. The man rambled on and Dave thought it would last forever. He looked over at Karkat who returned the look. 

"And with my greatest pleasure, I'd like to introduce you all to Jade Harley."

He stepped off to the side as a giant round of applause broke out around the crowd. 

A young woman parted the crowd as she walked up confidently to the stage. 

On her way up she glanced at Dave and made brief eye contact.  She smiled and looked back forward. 

Her eyes were a galaxy. Bright green stars illuminated by the dim light. 

She wore a floor length black gown with a green sash that accented her curves and her naturally tan skin.  Her dark hair was tied back in an elegant long pony tail. 

Dave was speechless. He never was speechless. 

She spoke humbly wirh excitement and smiled. Her eyes shone with happiness as she talked from her heart to the crowd. 

"I'd like to thank my Grandfather for putting this together and I'd like to give a little shout out to the band, excuse me Symphony, that is playing for us tonight." She gestured behind her and everyone clapped. "Now please return to dancing!  Have fun!"

She grinned and switched off the microphone. She walked to the stairs, and without thinking, Dave offered her his hand. She looked at it for a second then to him, then smiled. She took it and slowly walked down. 

"Thank you."  She said with a never ending smile.  "Good luck."

"Anytime ma'am."  He replied. 

With one last smile, she sauntered off to go mingle. 

Karkat joined him.  "Does Strider have the hots?"  He smirked. 

He glared at him and started the duet. Karkat grinned with triumph and brought his instrument up.

They played in sync like they always did.  The skills of both musicians clashing in perfect harmony. At the end, Karkat added a small chord and dropped it, Dave did the same, following him. 

Dave removed his fingers and opened his eyes. There was applause and he looked to the crowd. The girl was clapping and smiling. 

And she was looking at Dave. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

He saw her again two months later. She was as elegant as the first time Dave seen her.

Skaia Symphony was hired to provide music for a college awards ceremony at some top notch school. So they played nice classic music to have the crowd dancing and doing whatever they pleased. Some musicians provided solos and ensembles. Dave decided he wasn't going to do a solo this time.

"Yo Strider, your mystery gal is here." Karkat whispered to him in between a song.

"Who?" Dave ruffled through his music.

Karkat sighed angrily. "Harley dumbass. The girl that you helped down the stairs like a knight in polished as fuck armor."

Oh. Her. Dave looked into the crowd searching for the bright green eyes he had seen two months ago.

"Food table Lover Boy." Terezi piped in.

Dave looked near the white clothed table. There she was. Wearing a knee length light blue dress with a red cardigan. Her dark hair was pinned up into low two buns on each side of her head. Dave looked up at Terezi.

"Dude. How the fuck did you know that? You were blind last time I remembered." Dave said.

Karkat turned dramatically to her. "Yeah Terezi. When the fuck did you grow a new pair of eyes?"

Terezi poked Karkat with her bow. "I have my ways."

Dave didn't have more time to ask. They had started playing yet again and Harley disappeared into the crowd.

Dave honestly didn't know why he was intrigued with her. He usually looked into super hot girls with big tits and a nice ass, but this Harley girl wasn't hot. She was graceful and beautiful and her eyes were galaxies that held the entire universe on it, including the nobody Dave Strider. Out of all the galaxies out there he was glad that this girl existed in his. 

But then he thought about having this gorgeous girl underneath him, moaning his name in pleasure.  Dave wanted to please this girl sexually but with care, like she was a glass doll and could break any moment. The sight of her between your legs looking innocently up at y-

Dave felt his face heat up. His eyes widened and he coughed. He swallowed hard and tried to push the oncoming erection away. One perk of playing the piano is hiding your legs underneath. 

As the end of the song came, Dave buried his face in his hands. He pushed his palms into his cheeks then up to his eyes behind his shades. 

 _You haven't even fuckin met her you dick,_ he told himself. H

There was an arm on his shoulder. Dave took his hands away from his face and looked up. 

Dr. Scratch looked down and smiled at him. "Stressing about your solo! Mr. Strider?"

"But Sir, I'm not ready yet. I still haven't gotten measure seventy-eight worked out, and the runs. My fingers get fuck-, freakin jumbled." Dave protested. 

Dr. Scratch readjusted Dave's shades. "That's exactly why you're going to perform tonight. The pressure will push you to do your best. With the runs, sing in your head briefly before they come up. And with measure seventy-eight, take it just a bit slower," He straightened out your tie. "They set up a grand up on the stage, you're gonna be the main attraction."

Dr. Scratch stepped back and winked. Dave just stared at him. 

"And dont forget, if you make a mistake, the audience won't know. They aren't looking at the music."

Dave stood up and straightened your fancy jacket and followed Dr. Scratch onto the stage. John was seated on the bench away from the crowd. He was going to be your page turner. 

The bench was cold with a bit of heat coming from John. Dave laid his fingers on the keys and closed his eyes and felt around. know your instrument like your know your music. 

"You'll be great." John whispered. 

Dave nodded and swallowed. He pressed one key and let it ring out. the sound cut off and he added another note with the next. Then a third to the couple. There was a measure rest for dramatic effect.  He placed both hands on the keys and with a breath, proceeded with the simple melody. 

This music was slightly difficult but Dave had been playing for so long he took it with open hands. Many hours in the band room and at home, practicing, breaking of keys, and sometimes blood. He now k ew this music like the back of his hand. 

Dave felt his eyes closed as he hummed along. The notes visualized in his head and he saw the next ones comimg. 

His head became a jumble of pitches and colors and he felt the music drain him. 

Three notes. Rest.

Two notes. Rest. 

One. 

Rest. 

One. 

Rest. 

One, hold out. 

Rest. 

The silence was excrutiating. Then the loud applause made Dave snapped his eyes open. He Looked into the crowd.  

Everyone was standing, including the symphony. Women were crying, Dr. Scratch had tears in his eyes, Terezip was full out bawling. 

Dave wanted to cry too. 

He turned to John and laughed. John gave him a lopsided grin. "You did it, man." He whispered. 

He emraced Dave into the most ironic bro hug of them all. As the realization hit him he actually did start crying. no matter how hard he tried to hold it back the feeling of accomplishment busted inside him and dave had never felt prouder. 

Then Karkat was there and he looked at Dave with the softest expression he had ever seen on his face. Karkat smile and gave a laugh and pulled you in. You groaned in his ear loudly and laughed. He let you go and guided a still crying Terezi up the steps. 

She tripped a bit but Dave met her in the middle and engulfed her. She was small and her tears seeped into his jacket. He per head and laid his cheek against the vibrant hair. She shook as she started to rock them bothe back and forth. You laughed. 

"C'mon TZ. Gettin the lady killer all wet." dave told her. 

"Oh come off of it. Them ladies will die from your irony." She hiccuped. 

Reluctantly, Terezi let go of Dave and Karkat came forward to guide her again. John slapped Dave's back and walked off the stage. It was only Dave on the stage now. This was His cue. 

Dave walked up to the middle and with such fucking grace, he bent over and bowed. 

When he looked up, he searched the crowd. Green eyes locked with his. 

She was biting her lip and tears silently slipped down her face. She blinked and gave the biggest smile Dave had ever seen. 

If Cloud 9 was a legit thing, Dave was sure he was on a first class ticket on it. 


	3. Important Update!!

USER INFO UPDATE!!!!

Jesus Christ. So first of all so sorry for not posting anything, I've been busy with band and school. Now this account has been my first one and I've accidentally done something to where it's difficult to actually post a chapter. It's hard to explain and I just can't do it this way anymore, since this has been happening for a long time. So I'm going to switch my works to a different account! Yeah!!! So my new account is haleyhams and I will defiantly be more active there!

Now story updates!! So first with Piano Keys. I plan on having it be a 5 chapter fix and I'm almost done on how I want it to end. Im really excited and hope that turns out well! Then Crimson Fortune. I have it mapped out in my head for the big parts and have to connect it all with smaller parts. I'm not gonna fuck around with this one I'm just gonna get to the point and get it done. I've slowly lost interest in it but I'd feel bad if I left it like that. So I'm gonna push through it for you guys. And where my Tokyo Ghoul, Haikyuu, and Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-Kun fans at? I've had a few ideas for all of these including one shots, full out plot fics, college aus, coffee shop aus, flower shop aus, etc.. So this all will be on the new account haleyhams!!!!

Thank you all so much for you support and I'll see you at haleyhams!!


End file.
